ladybugfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Участник:TheChikara/Песочница4
|-|Польский = - Полная версия = Маринетт (говорит): Tak na codzień? Jestem Marinette, zwyczajna dziewczyna ze zwyczajnym życiem, ale skrywam w sobie coś o czym nie wie nikt. To moja tajemnica! Маринетт (поет): Każdego dnia do szkoły gnam, bo tam jest on - cudowny tak. Gdy spojrzę, ja wnet chowam się. Co mnie myśli? Kto to wie? Oh-oh-o. Zakręcił w głowie mi. Oh-oh-o. On chyba mi się śni. Oh-oh-o. A gdy ktoś kłopot ma, zmieniam się raz dwa! Припев: Mam super dar, gaśnie zły czar Tak działa moc Mirakulum! Mam super dar, a w sercu żar. Dodaje mi sił miłości duch! Адриан (поет): To ja ten kot, co wielbi ją, lecz wszystkie me starania na nic są. Gdy blisko jest, na sercu lżej. Tak wiele już zawdzieczam jej. Oh-oh-o. Miłość prowadzi mnie. Oh-oh-o. Zawsze być przy niej chcę. Oh-oh-o. Niech szczęście dłużej trwa, Zmieniam się raz dwa! Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): Mam super dar! Zły gaśnie czar! Ohhh! Поют: Mam super dar, a w sercu żar. Dodaje mi sił miłości duch. Mam super dar! }} |-|Португальский (Бразилия) = - Полная версия = Маринетт (говорит): Eu me chamo, Marinette. Uma menina como as outras, Mas tenho uma coisa que ninguém sabe, Porque eu tenho um segredo! Маринетт (поет): A minha vida é divertida E me mantém sempre na ativa Se o mal vier nos atacar Eu dou um jeito de nos salvar Oh, oh, oh. Estou sempre por ai Oh, oh, oh. Sou mesmo de fugi Oh, oh, oh. Quando a noite cai Esteja por aqui... Припев: Sou Ladybug! Sempre a melhor! Contra inimigos eu vou lutar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre com sorte! A força do amor vai nos salvar! Адриан (поет): Olhem para mim sou Cat Noir Eu sou demais, vou arrasar Meu anel é cheio de energia E minhas garras ganham o dia Oh, oh, oh. Você nunca vai saber Oh, oh, oh. A força só vai crescer Oh, oh, oh. Quando a lua sair Esteja por aqui... Припев: Sou Ladybug! Sempre a melhor! Contra inimigos eu vou lutar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre com sorte! A força do amor vai nos salvar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre a melhor! Contra inimigos eu vou lutar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre com sorte! A força do amor vai nos salvar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre a melhor! (Sou Ladybug!) Contra inimigos eu vou lutar! (Sempre a melhor!) Sou Ladybug! Sempre com sorte! A força do amor vai nos salvar! Sou Ladybug! }} |-|Португальский (Португалия) = Маринетт (говорит): Durante o dia, sou a Marinette, Uma miúda normal com uma vida normal, Mas há uma coisa sobre mim que ainda ninguém sabe, É que eu tenho um segredo. Marinette (поет): A Ladybug, chegou p'ra vencer O coração é o seu poder Com a Ladybug, vocês vão ver, Que o mal nunca vai prevalecer! É a Ladybug! |-|Румынский = - Полная версия = Маринетт (говорит): IÎn timpul zilei, sunt Marinette, Doar o fată normală, cu o viaţă normală... Dar există ceva legat de mine ce înca nu s-a aflat încă, Pentru că am un secret... Încă o zi, la şcoală merg Şi cum îl văd vreau spre el s-alerg. Dar m-a privit, eu m-am ferit, Oare chiar m-o fi privit? O-o-o, simt că m-a ameţit! O-o-o, parcă am şi plutit! O-o-o, când soarele s-a dus Eu atunci devin! Miraculos, cel mai frumos, Te va scăpa când dai de greu! Miraculos, cel norocos, Dragostea învinge tot, mereu! Sunt un motan, sunt liniştit, Dar noaptea la ea m-am tot gândit. Mă simt perfect când e cu mine, Când sunt pierdut, ea mă menţine! O-o-o, mă simt neîmplinit! O-o-o, iubirea s-a înteţit! O-o-o, când zambetul îi văd Ea atunci se schimbă... Miraculos, cel mai frumos, Te va scăpa când dai de greu! Miraculos, cel norocos, (Miraculos!..) Dragostea învinge tot, mereu! Miraculos, cel mai frumos, Te va scăpa când dai de greu!'' Miraculos, cel norocos, (Miraculos!..) Dragostea învinge tot, mereu! Miraculos, cel mai frumos, (Miraculos!) Te va scăpa când dai de greu! (Cel mai frumos!) Miraculos, cel norocos, Dragostea învinge tot, mereu! Miraculos! }} |-|Турецкий = Маринетт (говорит): Gün içinde, ben Marinette'im. Normal bir hayatı olan normal bir kız. Ama benim hakkımda kimsenin bilmediği bir şey var Çünkü benim bir sırrım var! Припев: Mucizevi! En iyisi! Elini verirsin sorunlarda! Mucizevi! En şanslısın! Aşkın kudreti hep şiddetli! Mucizevi! |-|Чешский = Маринетт (говорит): Ve dne jsem Marinette. Normálni holka s normálním životem. Ale něco o mě ješte nikdo neví. Mám totiž tajemství. Припев: Tajemná je, neskutečná! Na zrcátku pět teček má! Na vlastní pěst ať zvládne test, co dala jí láska všemocná! Ona to dá! |-|Шведский = Маринетт (говорит): På dagtid är jag Marinette En helt vanlig tjej med ett helt vanligt liv Men det finns nånting med mig som ingen vet om än För jag har en hemlighet Marinette (поет): Miraculous, helt enkelt bäst Klarar sitt test när allt går snett Miraculous, på säker mark När kärlek så stark på alla sätt Miraculous!